


Peach-Eating

by formalizing



Series: Tumblr Writing [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: Peach season in Georgia and all Dean wants to taste is Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted [on Tumblr](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/146927224994/something-lovely-that-babybutterflybreath-tagged).
> 
> In response to a rimming photo [@babybutterflybreath](http://babybutterflybreath.tumblr.com/) tagged me in.

Peach season in Georgia and all Dean wants to taste is Sam, newly sixteen and so eager to be spread-legged. His mouth looks cute opened wide and heart-shaped around his own sticky fingers, like that might muffle the needy “please, god, _Dean_ ” of his begging.

Sun-warmed, ripe as the cling-stones hanging heavy from their branches, Sam turns a perfect, soft-skinned shade of red around his hips and wrists, everywhere Dean grips too tight; he’s so easy to bruise. He makes wet, desperate sounds when Dean holds him down and makes him take it slow and deep—that teen-tight hole is still tender and new, split full with just Dean’s tongue and one finger inside.

Dean’s chin is peach-eating slick by the time Sam comes over his own fingers, gasping Dean’s name, and he’s shamelessly sucking the sweet, phantom taste of little brother from behind his teeth long after Georgia.


End file.
